Field
The present invention is generally related to devices used for attachment of an object to a chain link fence. More particularly this invention is related to clips and hangers designed for rapid attachment of an object to a chain link fence and also to clips, brackets, and clamps designed for reliable semi-permanent structural attachment to a chain link fence.
Prior Art
There are a number of devices developed that attach equipment to a chain link fence. These devices are most commonly referred to as hangers and clips. There are many methods of attachment defined for these devices. There are also devices known as brackets and clamps that permanently and structurally attach chain link fencing components.
Chain link fences are used extensively in society to define boundaries. Countries, businesses, schools, parks, and pools utilize chain link fence to control access. The sport of racing utilizes chain link fence to protect spectators. Chain link fences are broadly utilized to contain the ball within the game space and protect spectators in sports like Baseball, Softball, and Tennis.
Chain link fence also referred to as cyclone fence or diamond-mesh fence is a type of woven fence made from steel wire. The wires run vertically and are bent into a 45 degree diamond pattern. Each wire hooks with the wires adjacent and is stretched into position to form a uniform diamond pattern as illustrated in FIG. 7. Chain link fence is installed setting vertical posts in concrete and attaching the fence to them. The whole chain link fence installation provides a robust structural barrier with only a minor reduction in visibility through the barrier.
For the purposes of this disclosure the plane of the fence is defined as the plane established between the two closest adjacent vertical fence posts supporting the considered section of chain link fence. The wires that form each diamond shaped opening in the fence generally form two pairs of parallel wires. The two pairs of wires that define each opening in a chain link fence are perpendicular to one another and in two parallel planes offset by the thickness of the wire and the distance required to bend the wire to weave the fence. All of the wires in one plane are parallel to one another. All of the wires in the second plane are parallel to one another and perpendicular to the wires of the first plane. It is with this dual parallel plane understanding of the chain link fence that we define both planes of perpendicular wires more generally as a single plane established between the two closest adjacent vertical fence posts. By design the installed fence clip is attached to two parallel fence wires. The parallel wires are coplanar so the clip is either installed on one plane or the other so the general definition of a single plane of fence between two adjacent fence posts best describes the intended use of this device. FIG. 8 illustrates the dual plane woven nature of chain link fence and the manner in which the fence clip attaches to two co-planar wires. Direction 250 and Direction 251 in FIG. 7 represent vectors in the plane of the fence. Looking through a chain link fence at an object directly on the opposite side of the fence would be along a vector perpendicular to the plane of the fence.
For the purposes of this disclosure semi-permanent attachment of this invention to a chain link fence means permanently attached until intentionally removed. Intentional removal is accomplished by removal of a screw, pin, lock or other re-attachable mechanical element.
There are many examples of clips, hangers, and brackets used to attach an item to a chain link fence. Some devices attach to the fence with bolts through the fence; some devices use hooks, and others are attached with friction fit into the fence openings. In the current field of inventions there are no devices that provide the capability to attach and remove easily while providing a secure semi-permanent attachment to the fence. In the current field of inventions there are no devices that mechanically engage with two parallel wires in a chain link fence and apply force in the direction of the plane of the fence for attachment. In the current field of inventions fence hangars, brackets, and clips exist on one side of the plane of the fence or the other. There are no devices that attach themselves precisely on the plane of a chain link fence and fit within a single cell of said fence.
Past proposals include specific methods of attachment for chain link fences. An example of one such device is shown with U.S. Pat. No. 8,523,127 B1 to Bennett. This design provides a monolithic hanger that can be inserted into a single opening in a chain link fence, then rotated 45 degrees to engage peripheral grooves with the wires of the chain link fence. The hanger can be removed by rotating it forty five degrees again and sliding it out of the opening in the fence. Various embodiments are proposed for holding a bat, or a jacket, or a drink. The monolithic block and the grooves are sized to provide the required fit with the fence so size of the device and distance between slots has to match the opening in the fence and the diameter of the wire. This invention does not provide flexibility to work with the different sized openings in chain link fence. This device cannot be locked in place. This device is dependent on its own elasticity and the elasticity of the fence to provide a suitable fit. The fit of this device is dependent on the size of the device and the size of the fence opening. This device is not a multiple component mechanism that engages precisely with two parallel wires in a chain link fence.
Another type of hanger is displayed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,317 to Mosteller. This hanger for a chain link fence has three arms with locking balls on the end of the arms. There is a spherically shaped central hub that serves as a hook to support various items. The hanger is attached to the fence by stretching the two parallel arms over the fence wires. The third arm attaches to a fence wire perpendicular to the other two wires and secures the hanger. The fence wire is locked between the arms and the balls at the end of the arms. The elasticity of the hanger and the elasticity of the fence lock the hanger in place. This device does not provide a semi-permanent connection to the fence. This device does not provide the ability to be locked in place. This invention lacks the ability to adjust the fit of the device. This device is not a multiple component mechanism that engages precisely with two parallel wires in a chain link fence.
Another method of attachment to a chain link fence is evidenced in U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,667 B2 to Zannoni. The hanger has an attachment side with integral short and long legs with grooves to attach to a chain link fence. The opposite side is the utility side and it can be a hook, bottle holder, a sign, and other items. This hanger uses its own elasticity to connect to the fence and hold it in place. This hanger secures itself with all four wires that define an opening in a chain link fence by providing long and short legs. This invention lacks the ability to adjust the fit of the device. This device cannot be locked in place. This device relies on the elasticity of the base thermoplastic resin to provide engagement with the fence and cannot provide a semi-permanent attachment. This device is not a multiple component mechanism that engages precisely with two parallel wires in a chain link fence.
In the current field of inventions utilized to attach objects to a chain link fence devices lack one or more of the following functional capabilities.                small size        light weight        fast and easy attachment        secure lockable attachment        semi-permanent structural attachment        ability to fit chain link fence of varying size openings        
In the current field of inventions utilized to attach objects to a chain link fence there are no multiple component mechanisms engineered to engage precisely with two parallel wires in said chain link fence.
In the current field of inventions utilized to attach objects to a chain link fence there are no multiple component mechanisms that secure themselves by applying force in the direction of the plane of the fence.